


Follow You

by UkieS



Series: Voltron Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, they smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkieS/pseuds/UkieS
Summary: Second fill for my Voltron Bingo card, this time "Promises" (Sheith card)Also my fic for the Sheith Prompt Party over on Tumblr: "Shiro, canon-compliant, in how he fell in love with Keith (post-S6)"!





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt so much the second I saw it on the claims sheet I KNEW I had to do this one lmaooo

It was in the way he walked. 

The way his hips moved, how he shifted his weight with the same rhythm as a gentle tide, in and out, side to side. The way the wind carried his hair, a soft bounce in tune with every movement he made. The way the sun from this planet illuminated his skin, giving him an ethereal look - like he was something more than human, or even Galra. Shiro was afraid of touching him, like the mere contact would rot away his delicate exterior, plaguing it with the marks of his own inferior fingers. 

It was in the way his voice rose when he laughed, the way his dimples caved into his cheeks. The way he picked at his fingers when he thought. All of the little things Shiro never noticed he did before. The little things he was too busy to pick up on. The new lease on life he was given made Shiro more attentive, appreciating every little thing he previously took for granted. 

He ended up focusing most of his attention on Keith.

He didn’t immediately notice he was doing it either, the lasting stares on his form and the soft tone of his voice all coming subconsciously. Simple interactions he had no problem with before were now filled with mumbling and hot faces. 

The worst part was Keith didn't seem affected in the same way. His stride filled with newfound confidence, while Shiro nearly fell apart if Keith so much as brushed past him. It was torturous how much he made Shiro malfunction, mere eye contact left him short circuiting. 

It was hard to believe this was the same Keith he took under his wing all those years ago. The same Keith he always pledged to be there for. 

Their promises molded into vows. "I'll never give up on you" became "I'll never give up on us." Slowly, their familial bond became much more meaningful. 

"You're like a brother to me" turned into “I love you"

Shiro still remembered the first time he told Keith, a memory he has held on to as tightly as possible. He made it a point to retain every detail in perfect clarity, the sun setting soft behind the rocky horizon, the reds and blues painting the sky. The two were sitting just outside the Black Lion, admiring the landscape stretched out in front of them. Both were weary from travel, the long stretches of flying to Earth left the entire team practically begging for a break. 

The fight between the two of them was hazy in Shiro's mind. The clone's consciousness hadn't meld perfectly with his own, their memories during the time he was gone fought for dominance. Sometimes he wouldn't remember anything outside of the astral plane, sometimes he would get flashes of the clone's experiences. 

One specific moment stood out in Shiro’s head. He didn’t get much time to process it, Keith’s strained voice echoing in his mind before disappearing into the fog consisting of the clone’s memories. 

Shiro took his time trying to pick it apart, prying at the depths of his mind with the vain hope he could recall it. Sometimes he managed, the three words fading in and out before he could properly grasp them. Other times he wasn't so lucky, racking his brain for any semblance of Keith's pleading. 

Once he finally realized what Keith had said, he wanted to return the favor. 

His breath was shaky with nerves sitting next to Keith. He wasn't even entirely sure what to say. Keith's confession wasn't in the most favorable scenario, but he didn't want to ignore it. He couldn't push aside his own growing feelings for his teammate. His determination, while seemingly overbearing for some, touched Shiro. It showed him he was still loved and appreciated, in a time where he really needed it. 

Keith had stuck with him through thick and thin, and he was willing to do the same. 

He finally broke the silence, saying Keith's name. His voice was barely above a whisper. Keith heard it clear as day, his head gently turning to face Shiro. The gentle whip of his bangs following his movement left Shiro blushing, fighting his instinct to look away. Maintaining eye contact with him was hard, especially when he was just so _beautiful._ He quite literally took Shiro's breath away. 

Shiro wanted to give him a speech, weaving his feelings into words that impacted Keith just as much as his presence did to Shiro. He wanted to make his love towards Keith tangible, enveloping him with raw affection. 

However, when the time came he only managed an “I love you too.”

Despite how underwhelming it sounded, it seemed to be enough for Keith. 

He threw his arms around Shiro, pulling him into an embrace warmer than they'd ever shared. Shiro's face quickly grew hot, but he refused to pull away. He'd been waiting for this since he was brought back. He finally realized how much his feelings had changed, how the Keith he once saw as a mentee he now pictured as his equal. Sometimes he even thought of Keith as his superior, far beyond what even he could accomplish. 

He loved Keith, he wanted to spend their lives together. 

It sounded like a proposal, sitting alone under the setting sun. The two pulled out of the hug but remained close, their faces nearly touching. Their breaths mingled, the air separating them gently tossing and turning in the small space between their lips. 

Keith was the one to initiate the kiss, almost like he was pulled in with Shiro's inhale. The touch was soft at first, testing. Keith didn't want to push his limits, despite the intimacy of the moment. He'd never push past Shiro's boundaries, instead offering suggestions and giving him the chance to decline. 

It was Shiro who leaned into the second kiss, raising his hand to hold Keith's cheek. His fingers brushed Keith's scar, trailing over the red, uneven flesh. This wasn't the first time Shiro kissed someone, not by a long shot, but the spontaneous, awkward movements suggested otherwise. 

His lips brushed past Keith's, interlocking their mouths. Shiro shifted constantly, eager to claim every piece of the man in his arms. Keith, despite waiting much longer for this moment, was patient. Every angle and touch was precise on his part. 

He feared this was all a dream, that the wrong move would leave Shiro's fingers fading, his presence dissipating right in front of him. 

It was too good to be true, but that didn't stop it. 

“I want to be with you,” Shiro's voice shook as he pulled away slightly, “forever.”

Keith felt his stomach flutter, an uncontrollable smile stretching across his face. He was here, this was real. And he refused to let go. 

“Forever?” He confirmed

“Forever.” Shiro said as me nodded, taking some of Keith's bangs between his fingers. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Keith’s once more, quickly yet gently. 

The two sat there together, minutes passing into hours as they exchanged more kisses and giggles. By the time they decided to depart it was nearly morning, the time lost to their vows. Keith offered his bed for the little bit they had together before the trip would continue, to which Shiro happily took him up on. 

Keith’s sleeping area in Black was small, a couple of blankets strewn atop a hastily placed bundle of old clothes thrown just outside the cockpit seemed enough for him. Not much from the castle was saved, the team had to either learn how to adapt without certain supplies or scrounge up what they could find on neighboring planets. 

Every other night had been cold and lonely, no one was ever properly comfortable sleeping on makeshift beds with far too small covers. 

Yet here, in Keith’s arms, Shiro had never felt warmer. 

The promise of eternity left them both sleeping soundlessly, tangled in each other. Neither of them had stopped smiling since, a luxury they both thought they lost long ago. Before they were ready it was time to continue flying. The rest of the trip to Earth was going to be a long one, one no one thought they were truly ready for. 

With each other, though, they were willing to brave almost anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [Tumblr!](https://xukies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
